


ya yeet

by Yosu



Category: NES Godzilla Creepypasta
Genre: Body Horror, Camping, Female pronouns for Godzilla, Gen, Hell, kinda??, zenith is basically hell lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: solomon (the best) thinks about shitalso fuck you i love nes godzilla creepypasta





	ya yeet

Zenith, to the others (Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus), is horrifying.

Not to Solomon. That's clear as day, he was born here, raised here, and met the Hellbeast here.

The skies are red and filled with ashy gray fog -- something that's unnatural on  _Earth_ , apparently. (Godzilla mentions that Earth skies are blue, and that the air doesn't make her cough and gag every few steps).

He thinks it's strange.

Is gore abnormal on their planet? Is caves of visceral rocks and flesh weird?

Huh.

In these quiet moments -- hiding in the red caves of viscera from that Hellbeast -- Solomon thinks. What is Earth like?

 


End file.
